The present invention relates to a device for the earthquake-resistant mounting of a partition, in particular a partition of plaster boards, as well as to a partition made with such a device.
A partition of plaster boards is generally mounted on a metal structure termed “framework” hereinafter. The mounting of a vertical partition between a floor and a horizontal ceiling is considered here. The metal structure mentioned then conventionally comprises an upper rail fixed to the ceiling, a lower rail disposed in the same vertical plane as the upper rail and fixed onto the floor, as well as vertical uprights regularly spaced apart and each fixed by their ends onto the upper and lower rails. The plaster boards are then mounted on the vertical uprights and also the horizontal rails (upper and lower), for example by screwing.
Such a partition, in the unloaded state, performs satisfactorily during tests on earthquake resistance provided the attachments to the ceiling and floor are reinforced. However, when it is loaded, that is to say when loads (furniture, various equipment, etc.) are fixed onto the partition, its resistance must be verified.